Une décision est rarement définitive en amour
by melina-criss
Summary: Mini histoire .Blaine veut une relation avec kurt d'une dimension plus physique mais kurt est plus que rétissant.


:_Bien entendu aucun des personnages qui suivent ne m'appartiennent seulement l'histoire._

_(Je suis actuellement en discution pour les droits sur blaine mais je ne suis pas la seule sur l'affaire)_

_J'espère que vous aller apprécier ce shot!_

_n'oubliez pas les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir d'être lu.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Blaine et Kurt étaient sur la scène de l'amphi des news directions. Il n'y avait personne d'autre, ils étaient seuls. Blaine était venu rejoindre Kurt à son école comme il le faisait souvent aprés les cours.<p>

Kurt était face à un public imaginaire, et Blaine avance vers lui par derrière sans qu'il ne le voit. Lorsqu' il se retrouva proche , Blaine l'enlaça et mit sa tête sur l'épaule de son amoureux , tout contre sa joue. Celui-ci resserre de ses mains sur les bras de Blaine malgrés sa surprise. Comment l'avait-il trouvé ?

blaine dit: _"j'ai envie de toi"_

Kurt se tourna en silence et fixa son petit ami dans les yeux, s'éloignant d'un pas pour le contempler, il prit un petit air surpris mais il tenta de comprendre ces paroles. Il se rapprocha et pris son amoureux dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, ses mains se mettant automatiquement en coupe sur le visage de Blaine.

Blaine rétorqua d'une petite voix_"pas de cette façon"_ ,mais assez fort pour tenter de se faire comprendre.

Kurt comprit enfin et répond sans émotion " _t'ai déjà dit non"_

Kurt fit un pas en arrière,il n'aimait pas aborder ce sujet mais avant qu'il ai pu réfléchir à comment se sortir de là, Blaine se rapprocha tendant sa main vers lui ,pour caresser son visage Il s'abandonna encore une fois au exigence de Kurt, son côté gentlemen ne pouvait que l'encourager dans cette voie, Mais le visage angélique de Kurt que Blaine aimait tant voir et ce corps qu'il ne demandait qu'à découvrir l'empêcher d'agir comme d'habitude.C'est a dire à se contenir.

Blaine dans une derniere tentative: _"N'ai pas peur! S'il te plait …"_ sa phrase finit en supplication à peine audible. Il comprenait que devant Kurt il allait perdre. Celui ci avait toujours le dessus sur Blaine malgrés les apparences, malgrés son apparence de jeune homme calme.

Kurt s'éloigna de plusieurs pas, irrité et dit d'un ton sec _"ça n'a rien à voir! je t'ai dit non , je n'ai pas envie"._ Il regarde Blaine, les larmes lui montent au yeux , son air irrité a été fissuré par le regard attristé de son amant. Il part en courant laissant Blaine sur la scène.

Kurt ne pouvait supporter de voir Blaine dans cet état .Il ne le supporte pas ni de lui faire de la peine, ni de ne pas pouvoir lui faire plaisir et qu'il ne comprenne pas tout simplement. Mais comment ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ce que kurt ressentait?

Kurt se rendait compte qu'il faisait une fois de plus une de ces crises de diva.

Blaine resta sur la scène repassant inlassablement la scène dans sa tête. Il ne s'était pas conduit en gentleman , il s'en rendait compte , mais Kurt avait un peu exagéré . Pourquoi il se brusquait ainsi? Il ne le compris pas mais s'avança doucement toujours en pleine réflexion vers la sortie de la scène; ne parvenant plus à comprendre son ami (et cela le dérangait beaucoup). Kurt était tellement prévisible dans ses crises de diva d'habitude. Blaine se promit de rejoindre kurt ce soir pour lui parler.

Le soir vers 20h il alla chercher Kurt comme prévu pour un resto. Il était habillé comme à son habitude de façon très classe, et ce petit haut que kurt portait prés du corps Blaine ne pouvait que l'apprécier. Il laissait entrevoir la silhouette de Kurt. Blaine le regarda émerveillé détaillant chaque parcelle de ce shirt pendant un temps qui était supérieur à la normal.

« Mon sweat ne te plait pas Blaine ? C'est du réel cachemire , importé de...

« non il est bien ne t'inquiète pas . »

Kurt monta dans la voiture surpris de se faire interrompre par Blaine ce n'était pas de son habitude. Blaine toujours devant la porte d'entrée fit un signe à Finn, respira une grande bouffée d'air (pour se donner du courage) et se dirigea vers la voiture.

Kurt durant le trajet parlait de tout comme si la scène de ce début d'aprés midi n'avait jamais eu lieu. Blaine le soupçonna de le faire exprés, afin qu'ils ne puissent pas en parler.

Arrivés au parking blaine ne descendit pas immédiatement , kurt attendait patiemment donc que blaine déverrouille la portière ce qu'il ne fit pas de dernier fixant kurt de ses yeux marron.

«je t'aime , tu le sais?»

«C'est évident! Je t'aime aussi blaine»dit-il pendant que celui ci lui agrippa la main et la porta à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser.

«Blaine on va être en retard pour la réservation» dit Kurt en rougissant.

Blaine sourit à ce phénomène, se disant que malgré tout il faisait de l'effet à kurt , il ne pourrait pas le nier!

Ils rentrèrent avant le couvre feu, il décidèrent de passer un peu de temps dans la chambre de kurt (la porte ouverte comme l'exiger Burt) , où kurt montra ses derniers achats à blaine. Ce dernier était toujours émerveillé devant l'innocence de Kurt et son engouement pour tout ce qui touchait à la mode. Blaine se leva et se dirigea pour arrêter kurt qui farfouiller dans sa penderie.

«Viens là»dit-il en l'embrassant

«C'est pour quelle raison?» dit -il en se détachant de ses lèvres au goût de fraise et de café, qu'il apprécier beaucoup.

«Parce que je t'aime»

«c'est une bonne raison» répondit -il en souriant,avant de retourner à ses occupations de vêtement.

«Kurt pourquoi tu es comme cela avec moi? Tu ne te laisse jamais aller. On est que tout les deux tu peux te le permettre.»

«désolé Blaine mais qu'attends tu de moi? Je ne comprend pas.»

Blaine ne répondit pas s'éloignant juste, pour s'assoir sur le lit prés des vêtement que Kurt avait balancé précédemment.

Ce dernier se rapprocha de blaine , le fixant telle une caresse . Il sentait que les rôles s'inverser, il ne pouvait plus éviter le sujet. Il se retourna.

«écoute mon amour, je … je ne me sent pas près okay...»

Blaine se lèva et prit kurt dans ses bras . Mais Kurt se libèra de l'étreinte rapidement, il avait besoin d'être concentrer sur ce qu'il disait s'il ne voulait pas perdre le fil. Et blaine qui était si proche. Kurt avanca d'un pas toujours de dos par rapport à blaine.

«Blaine laisse moi finir»

«désolé sweetie» Kurt entend les pas de blaine s'éloigné vers le lit.

Kurt prend une inspiration et : «Je n'ai rien de sexy. Et je ne sais pas comment cela se passe, toi tu le sais blaine ! pas moi ! sa m'effraie . Je ne pense pas que je PEUX le faire.»

«Kurt tu me feras toujours rire.»

«Ce n'est pas drôle» dit kurt vexé

«je le sais bien et je vois bien que cela te touche mais ne t'inquiète pas , tu es la personne la plus sexy pour moi. Ton corps est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sexy sur cette Terre. Je te le jure .Je ne mentirai jamais sur ça. Et je me retiens pour ne pas passer mes journées dans tes bras à te caresser. A ce moment même je vit un véritable combat en moi pour ne pas courir dans tes bras t'embrasser. Tu es tout pour moi, je suis fou de toi tout entier.»

Blaine finit sa phrase par se mordre les lèvres et baisser les yeux. Peut être en avait-il trop dit? Kurt n'eut aucune réactions , mais il avança vers la porte, la ferma ...à clef. Et se retourna les larmes aux yeux . Il courut vers blaine, cet homme qu'il aimait plus que tout et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

«je t'aime honey»

Il se senti rassuré, et comme si ses peurs c'était envolés. Il en oublia son père dans le jardin et Finn qui devait rentrer dans l'heure; debout là au milieu de la chambre.

Blaine surpris répondit comme il se doit à ce baiser. La surprise ne le laissa pas inactif, il attendait que kurt se lache depuis trop longtemps. Kurt entrouvit la bouche, une invitation plus que suffisante , blaine faisait déjà danser sa langue avec celle de kurt. Pendant que ses mains partant des épaules décidèrent de découvrir toute les parcelles de son corps. Le tissu mettait encore une barrière entre blaine et son amant ce qu'il avait du mal à supporter, mais il ne voulait pas paraitre trop pressé. Il senti Kurt hésitant, ses mains, ne dépassant pas son cou.

Blaine prit les devants ,il attrapa les mains de kurt, arrêtant de l'embrasser, le fixant dans les yeux ,pendant qu'il faisait descendre les mains de kurt. Cela était insoutenable de sensation, surtout quand il fit passer ces mains sous son propre tee shirt et les abandonna ici , à leur libre arbitre. Kurt paraissait assez tendu mais il essayait de ne pas y penser . Il entreprit de remonter ses mains et sentir le corps de blaine parcouru de frissons sous ses doigts le fit sourire intérieurement. Blaine avait fermé les yeux se concentrant uniquement sur la sensation des doigts de kurt se baladant sur son torse. Kurt aimait regarder ce visage , mais ses gestes étaient encore saccadés, il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre mais en fermant les yeux et en écoutant que ses sensations cela était plus simple mais il ne voulait pas rater une seule émotion passant sur le visage de blaine, cela était comme un indicateur de ce qu'il lui procurer comme sensations.

. Il reprit la bouche de blaine jouant avec sa langue, sur ses lèvres charnus. Il fit parcourir ses lèvres vers le cou de blaine et entreprit de lui faire un suçon. Blaine soupira et passa ses mains sous le tee shirt de kurt, caressant chaque parcelle sans se retenir, jouant avec ses tétons, griffant son dos quand les baisers de kurt effleurait ses lobes ou que ce dernier jouait avec sa langue. Blaine souleva kurt jusqu'au lit , ce dernier rigola à pleine voix. Puis il se rendit compte de son erreur (ils allaient éveillé les soupçons de la maison), ils pouffèrent doucement de la situation. Blaine n'en avait pas finit, il arracha littéralement le tee-shirt de kurt, qui le regarda avec des grands yeux ne bougeant plus, blaine se demanda 2 secondes s'il avait fait une bêtise ,avant de rejoindre kurt sur le lit. Il l'enlaça , le pencha en arrière et l'embrassa de la bouche au nombril où il y resta pour jouer. Kurt ne pouvant retenir ses soupirs du se mettre un poing dans la bouche surtout au moment où blaine fit descendre sa langue au niveau de la ceinture. Kurt perdit carrément tout notion de contenance. Il se releva et se mit sur blaine, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Et tel un chat, il dansait avec douceur sur son amant , il glissa doucement pour l'embrasser sur le torse. Il enleva le tee shirt de Blaine. Attrapant les mains de son boyfriend au passage qui se faisait de plus en plus aventurière , il les mis au dessus de la tête de son vis-à-vis Mais rien à faire elles revenaient toujours jouer avec ses cheveux chatain, ou sa ceinture maintenant décrocheté et son torse.

Blaine regardait son amant qui dansait avec envie, ses propres mains prise au piège au dessus de sa tête. Il embrassa kurt à pleine langue sans se retenir, le relevant il enleva le pantalon de ce garçon. Kurt se raidit , il avait encore des appréhensions. Cette sensation se disputait la place dans son esprit avec l'amour qu'il avait pour blaine et son envie d'en apprendre toujours plus avec lui.

«n'est pas peur » dit blaine rassurant en lui caressant le dos ce qui lui procura des frissons une nouvelle fois.

Face à face maintenant sur le lit, Blaine dut détendre Kurt pendant un bon moment à l'aide de baiser passionnés langoureux et de caresses .

Blaine avait du mal à se retenir de descendre plus ses mains mais il voulait faire languir Kurt qui passait son temps à lui griffer le dos, seul manière pour lui de ne pas crier. Blaine jouait avec l'élastique du boxer de kurt , qui planta ses ongles dans le cou de blaine. Blaine hésita un moment , surveillant la moindre hésitation de kurt . Il ne disait rien mais émis une légère pression sur l'avant bras de Blaine qui prit sa comme une invitation. Sa main partie découvrir son intimité.

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre, kurt se releva soudainement et courut se rhabiller. Finn venait de rentrer .Il entendit la voix de son père en bas de l'escalier qui demandais ce qu'ils foutait tout les deux en haut , qu'il était tard.

Blaine finit de se rhabiller, paniqué. kurt eu juste le temps d'ouvrir la porte quand Burt atteignit le palier supérieur. Blaine était installé sur le lit essouflé et Kurt finissait de se rhabiller dérrière le paravent .

Burt suspicieux rentra dans la chambre

«Papa pourquoi tu est monté? j'allais descendre te montrer mes achats.»

«Trés bien, très bien je t'attend en bas»

Blaine rigola et kurt vint lui faire un léger baiser encore essoufflé , il descendit vétu de vêtement pris au hasard.

Blaine du reprendre ses esprits avant de descendre , une douche froide aurais été idéale.


End file.
